The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: Untalkative Shinx
"Untalkative Shinx" is the twenty-third episode of the first season of The Bunkest. Synopsis Madi has suddenly lost her voice when she wakes up, and has to find alternative ways to communicate. Soon, the other Bunkmates want her voice back. Transcript Narrator: Ah, a peaceful, sunny morning in ze Bunkest. At eight in the morning, Madi will wake up and shout "good morning" to the other Bunkmates. (Madi wakes up and mouthes "Good morning, Bunkmates!" but no sound cames out of her mouth.) Narrator: Er, Madi? you don't seem to be talking. (Madi panics. She tries to scream, but again, there is no sound.) Narrator: No need to panic, Madi. I'm sure we can fix this somehow... (Madi opens a drawer and pulls out a bell, a dry erase marker and a portable whiteboard. She writes and later shows "I suddenly woke up without my voice and now I can't talk!" to the narrator) Narrator: Now, now, Madi, it's alright! (Madi writes "I just don't know what to do." on the whiteboard and shows the narrator) Narrator: Well, uhm... maybe you should visit Professor Wright! If anyone knows what's going on, it's him. (Madi writes "Okay can do!" on the whiteboard and shows the narrator) Narrator: Good luck, Madi! (Madi leaves her room and walks down the hall. She happens across Moon Snail, who's also walking down the hall. Madi rings her bell to Moon Snail.) Moon Snail: Oh, good morning, Madi. (Madi stops walking and starts writing on the whiteboard. Moon Snail stops walking as well and looks a bit confused.) (Finally Madi finished writing. She shows Moon Snail the whiteboard. It says "Good morning! I woke up today without my voice, so I'm going to see Prof. Wright.") Moon Snail: You woke up without your voice? How does that even happen? (Madi writes "I know, right? I even told the narrator that!" on the whiteboard and shows Moon Snail) Moon Snail: Oh, so that's why the narrator was talking to you. (The Son of the Fourth Wall breaks) Son of the Fourth Wall: Even when no one talks, I'm still broken! Jeez! (Madi writes "Do you want to come with me?" on the whiteboard and shows Moon Snail) Moon Snail: Eh. I don't see why not! (Madi writes "Okay. Let's go!".) (cut to: At Prof. Wright's lab.) Prof. Wright: Hey, Madi, hey, Moon Snail! Whatcha up to? Moon Snail: Madi lost her voice, and we thought you might know what happened and how we can get it back. (Madi nods her head) Prof. Wright: Egad! Did you have a sore throat? (Madi writes "No, I woke up perfectly fine, but without a voice." on the whiteboard and shows Prof. Wright) Prof. Wright: Very peculiar indeed! I'll have to check the literature. (Grabs a Wayside School book and starts flipping through it) (Madi writes "A Wayside book? Serously?" and shows Prof. Wright.) Prof. Wright: I only have two non-''Wayside'' books, remember? Moon Snail: And you can't use one of those books instead? Prof. Wright: I don't know what childcare and magical items have to do with this. But I can solve any problem by reading a bit of Wayside School. Let's see... Oh! Here we go! Madi, have you had any substitute teachers lately? (Madi nods her head) Prof. Wright: Then that settles it! Madi Shinx has had an evil substitute teacher that steals voices with his nose! Mr. Gorf musta got his nose surgically grafted back on! You know what this means! We must hunt him down! I'm going to get to the bottom of this! Professor Wright, away! (Prof. Wright runs away) (Madi tags along.) (cut to: Madi and Prof. Wright walking.) (Madi rings her bell.) Prof. Wright: Yes, Madi? (Madi writes "Where exactly are we going?" and shows Prof. Wright.) Prof. Wright: Wayside School! Next Episode Preview Madi: (Sneezes) Next time- (Coughs) we all get sick (Coughs more) and my Pokemon must take care of us (Sneezes). See you in the next episode "Sick Day". (Madi barfs.) Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Season 1 Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunkest Episodes